


Friends With Benefits

by BumbleBooty



Series: Discord Inspired [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Casual Sex, Feeding Kink, Interrupted Sex, Memes, Morning Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: When Prowl can't find Smokescreen, he comms Ratchet- only to find the newly-promoted lieutenant missed his maintenance.





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> You know they would.
> 
> Inspired by a convo I had with my dad- who was confused as to why I didn't like eating the same food twice in a row, where he has LITERALLY ATE HARDEES EVERY MORNING FOR LITERAL YEARS.

Prowl was silent beside Ratchet, but he knew in his spark the two missing mecha weren't in danger. 

If they were, they would have _called_. 

No, this was simply negligence- or perhaps simply a lapse in memory due to the rare change in schedule. Either way, the rarity of a morning shift was no excuse to skip out on work with no notice. 

The two pulled up to Bumblebee's apartment building with relative ease- most likely due to Prowl's enforcer alt- but Ratchet took a deep breath to shift his rant from internal to external. Prowl held up a finger, shaking his helm to cut him off. "I share your frustrations Ratchet, but I do not have the answers you seek."

The medic immediately cast him an annoyed look, but shook his own helm when Prowl maintained his stare for several seconds. He began to snicker as they approached the building. "I'll pay for lunch if they're fragging."

"That's a sucker's bet and you damn well know it. Confectioner's down the street sound good?"

Ratchet laughed as Prowl held the door open for him, stepping over the threshold before waiting for the Enforcer to join him. Together, they approached the familiar young femme behind the counter. 

"Good evening, Flashfight. Did Bumblebee exit his quarters this cycle?" The femme greeted them with a bright smile, before she shook her helm. "Afraid not. Want me to buzz him and see if he overslept? Is he in trouble?" 

Prowl dismissed it with a wave of his servo. "No need. He missed his maintenance appointment this morning, but we assume he just overslept. We'll go fetch him, if that's alright?"

The femme smiled, resting her light blue helm on her palm. "Absolutely. Let me know if I can help Officer Prowl!" The two parted with polite goodbyes before stepping into the elevator. The ride took less than forty nanokilks, but they had already decided on their breakfast- they would get the platter and split it. 

Like they did _every_ time Smokescreen paid a visit to Bumblebee, causing them to miss an appointment. The familiarity of the routine left a pleasant feeling in Prowl's spark, and he knew his friend felt the same based on the amusement that flared through his field. 

The knock on the door went unanswered, and Prowl called out- not worried about bothering the other tenants. Bumblebee was currently the only bot on the top floor, after all. One kilk and three more knocks later, Prowl used the keycard he had received from Flashfight so long ago. 

The door swung open to reveal a dark apartment, quiet laughter ringing out over the strangely electronic voice. Ratchet and Prowl exchanged quiet looks of confusion, and Ratchet politely held the door open for the officer. It was easy to pinpoint the berthroom as the location of the noise, and Prowl sighed as he opened the door.

Bumblebee was lying on his back on his berth, helm hanging off the edge as Smokescreen lazily thrust between his thighs. Neither looked at each other as they fragged at a slow pace- instead, their optics were trained on the television screen. The screen was a blinding light- the only source of light in the room, infact- depicting a still image of a rather colorful worm. The electronic voice droned out the caption 'This tiny worm hasn't had sex in 18 million years. How does it survive?'

Smokescreen immediately laughed, giving Bee a rather hard thrust. "Same way I've been surviving!"

Bumblebee immediately laughed, clutching the edge of the berth and shifting his pede higher up Smokescreen's back. "What a fuckin' loser!"

The laughter filtered off into another moan, and Smokescreen leant forward to kiss along Bee's neck as the video continued in its strange monotone. 

"Husband: I'm getting you diamonds for our anniversary. Wife: nothing would please me more. Husband: *gets her nothing instead*"

The two immediately broke down into laughter, one of them barely managing 'bruuuh!' before Smokescreen keened and clawed at Bumblebee's hips. Prowl tilted his helm, but quickly gave up trying to figure out which spoke. "What in the name of Solus _Prime_ are you two doing?" 

Both turned their helms toward the enforcer, grinning and waving them in without hesitation. Smokescreen pressed his servos against Bee's chest, holding him prone without missing a beat of their increasing rhythm. "Hey guys! Wanna join in?" 

Ratchet was mortified. Prowl vaugely felt a glitch coming on.

"No, I don't want to fraggin  _join in_ _!_  What are you two doing anyway? Fragging or watching earth-based tv?!" Smokescreen rolled his optics as Bumblebee scoffed out 'Pleb'.

"Ratch, we're watching Comment Awards _while_ we fuck. And Bee still has a smart mouth that needs filled, so...~" From Smokescreen's expression and tone, it was as if their actions were the most obvious thing in the world as he gestured to Bee's helm. The TV startled the elder pair with a sudden loud burst of music, paired with a picture of Thomas the Tank Engine, the text 'TRIGGERED' beneath it.

The two on the berth immediately started laughing. Prowl had never felt so confused. "Why are you interfacing in the dark?"

Bumblebee immediately deadpanned. "I always frag him in total darkness. What if I see his dick?" Smokescreen barely bit back his grin as he lightly smacked the golden helm. "Miss me with that gay shit Bee." Ratchet sputtered. "Your spike is  _inside of him! **Currently!** " _

The two shared a look before bursting out laughing. Prowl just shook his helm. "Just... report to work whenever you're done with..." He gestured to the two of them"... this. Bee, you report to Ratchet for your physical." The two blinked, tilting their heads in an eerie unison. Before Smokescreen muttered to Bumblebee. "That was today?"  **  
**

The yellow mech shrugged, and braced himself on his elbows to kiss Smokescreen's chest. Ratchet and Prowl locked the door behind them, silently processing what they had seen. When they reached the main floor, their look must have alerted Flashfight. "Were they fragging again?"

The femme giggled at Ratchet's shocked face. "How did you...?"

"I walked in on them after they flooded the apartment to try and recreate the _Shape of Water_. They're fantastic lovers!" Prowl's look lost all composure, and the horrified look turned on her. 

"They've _flooded_ _the_ _apartment?"_ Ratchet held up his servos, shaking his helm.  "Let's just go eat. The bakery should open soon." Prowl nodded his agreement, but Flashfight tilted her helm with a confused look. 

" _Should?_ Just Google it! Save yourself some time." Prowl's dilated optics were the first sign of an imminent mental glitch, and Ratchet pulled him out the door. Apparently he didn't move fast enough, as Flashfight giggled when he enforcer quietly spoke to himself. _"It's less than a block away, why would I google it...?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Worm Meme 1: https://pics.me.me/thumb_memestim-drops-what-a-fuckin-loser-imao-89-3-kpcc-kpcc-30855685.png
> 
> Worm Meme 2: https://pics.me.me/thumb_89-3-kpcc-kpcc-kpcc-this-tiny-worm-hasnt-had-sex-29734040.png 
> 
> Husband Meme: https://pics.me.me/husband-im-getting-you-diamonds-for-our-anniversary-wife-nothing-5489813.png
> 
> Thomas the Tank Engine Meme: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/UPvl0dlO4KM/hqdefault.jpg 
> 
> Jerk Off meme: http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/337/404/2c6.jpg 
> 
> Thanks for coming to my tedtalk.


End file.
